Who Is Tomorrow?
by Catullus16
Summary: Urahara and Yoruichi decide to take on different personas for a night. What happens? Who knows. WARNING:lemons will ensue


**Hey all, I haven't written anything in a while, I know...suddenly I was struck over the head with inspiration and had to write. This story is about Yoruichi and Urahara, I know they say their names are different but it will make sense later (most likely in chapter two, which I am in the middle of writing).**

**Disclaimer: As always; I don't own anyting**

* * *

Who Is Tomorrow?

She came to the bar that night with one purpose; to get laid. She was aching to have sex and the best place to find a partner was this bar. She was on the prowl and so had dressed with purpose before she left to go out. When she took a step back to look (figurative, for there was no mirror handy and the moment) she thought that she looked pretty sexy, if she did say so.

She had put on a slinky red dress that was low cut for the specific purpose of making men look. Her dark hair was in a high ponytail that made the perfect handhold and to top it off she had worn vibrating panties underneath. The remote was hidden in her purse, but by the look of things she might have to get it out before the night was through. The crowd looked sluggish and no one the least bit interesting.

She had sat down at the bar to get a drink and scope out the men in the area when she saw the one. He was just entering, but the way he held himself gave him have a different air then the lowlifes around her. He was wearing a black fedora and matching suit which hugged his body perfectly, showing off that he was ripped but still what some would call lithe. _Mmmmhh… that's him; _she thought as he crossed over the bar; skillfully evading the drunken dancers whose arms flailed off the dance floor.

He sidled up to the bar taking the only empty space that happened to be next to her. She eyed him up and down, finding him even more handsome up close. She needed a way to catch him. She lifted her drink to her lips letting the perspiration on the glass fall on her bosom. "oh," she made a surprised noise and continued; " would you mind handing me something to wipe this off with?" she said smearing the wetness on her chest. He looked at the wet stain on her skin and smiled at her, reaching for a napkin and handing it to her. _Interesting; he was very smooth while handing me that napkin. Good sign. He didn't start stuttering and he didn't try to grope me in public; very good sign. Yes, he is definitely the one. _

She decided to up the ante so she crossed her legs causing her dress to hike up her thighs; he looked. She knew he would, all men were easy to judge when it came to that. She smirked and went back to her drink. "Thank you for the napkin, by the way. I don't know what I would have done if it had stained my dress. Oh, and I'm Katarina." She said starting up conversation with the man. He smiled earnestly and replied; "always a pleasure. My name is Alexi" She felt a thrill run through her when he spoke that went straight to her groin. At this rate she wasn't going to last long.

She decided to tease him a bit while showing him that she was serious. So she fumbled around in her bag until she found the remote to her vibrator. She then grabbed his hand placing it on her waist. "Feel that?" she asked moving his hand so that he could feel the vibrator that she wore. "This is for you, surprise me. I'm going to dance." With that she handed him the remote and slithered onto the dance floor.

He watched her as she swung her hips back and forth; dancing to the music, her hands flung over her head. He chuckled as men tried to dance with her; but she was in a world of her own. He looked down at the remote that she had handed him. He wanted so desperately to turn it on now and speed the process to the bed, but he knew if he was to get any tonight he would have to play her game. That meant that he would wait until she had forgotten about it and then make her jump. He smiled at the thought; he could imagine her face already. Till then he would have to be satisfied with watching her dance.

After a while he saw her slinking her way back to the bar, a slight sway in her hips as if the music hadn't quite let go. She sat back down on her bar stool and let out a satisfied sigh. "That was fabulous, we should dance together later." She said as she ordered another drink.

"I seldom dance, but with you I would make an exception." He replied. In the middle of that he had turned the vibrator on low, finishing his speech as if nothing had happened. She made a surprised noise and then let an "Mmmnnnnnn" escape before shaking her head as if to clear it. After that slip she acted as if nothing was happening. _Oh this how she wants to play. Alright I will follow, but only to a point and then I will show you who the real master is._

"I will take that dance you offered." He said and took her hand leading her into the center of the floor. He used that hand to pull her flush with him and then he started to move. Although he had admitted to her that he didn't dance much, that didn't mean he wasn't a good dancer. He knew that women swooned over him as he danced; the slow fluid movements of his body caused his muscles to ripple and gave him a powerful presence.

They danced like that for a while until he decided to tease her a bit. The vibrator was still on low and it seemed to him that she was having too easy of a time ignoring it. He shoved a leg between her thighs, still moving with the music, producing even more friction on her. He smirked down at her and purred in her ear. "That's not nearly on high enough." As he said that he turned the vibrator up watching her squirm; holding off an orgasm.

He pulled her off the dance floor and back to their places at the bar, as he walked back he turned the dial up even more. She was panting when they got back and he knew it wasn't because of the dancing.

As she sat she crossed her legs again, though instead of a calculated move it was to suppress the effects of the vibrator. He chuckled at her and whispered in her ear; "My place?" She nodded and followed him to the door.

As soon as they left the bar she turned to him and said "will you turn this thing down now?" He smirked and shook his head no, asserting that he was really in control, not her. She pouted trying to win him over, but he just led her to his car and opened the passenger door.

She got in and wriggled some more, now that they were out of public she was visibly holding back, her breath came in short bursts and her nipples were straining at the fabric of her dress. He got in the car and started to drive home. He drove with one hand on the wheel and one on the inside of her thigh, resting just above her knee.

She whined and tried to pull his hand closer to her core to get relief, but he let go and returned his hand to the wheel. She tried to look sad, but she was so hot that the expression was comical. She sat back in her seat quiet for a moment until she suddenly grinned, licking her lips as a cat licks its whiskers after eating a mouse. It was an evil smile that slowly spread across her face; he knew something was coming.

* * *

**Sorry for leaving you at such a huge cliffhanger (I seem to be doing that a lot)...I hope you enjoyed it anyway and if you didn't quite get what I was going for, you will understand all in good time (or with the addage of chapter 2)**


End file.
